


一爱难求

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Kudos: 3





	一爱难求

想看他得到所有又想看他失去所有 / 想看他众星捧月又想看他跌入泥潭

A  
何宜霖在疼痛中醒来，不属于他的基因在体内翻腾，OMEGA信息素被缓缓注入血脉。他不知道自己被关在这里多久了，三天？五天？亦或者一周。被夺权后他就被锁在这个小房子里，每天能够得到的仅仅只有营养针和清水，哦，还有OMEGA激素。一开始还能稍作反抗，后来就就连喘息都费力。何宜霖不属于武力派，他从前都是只需穿着工整的西装躲在一群健硕的保安后边坐阵指挥，前方自有使徒为他冲锋陷阵。  
灼热的感觉燎烧着这副躯壳，ALPHA的基因本能的排斥OMEGA激素的入侵，可他无力回天，这几天萎缩的生殖腔被迫重新发育，原本浓郁的玫瑰花香也变得温柔起来，发生在自己身体里的二次性别分化已经不可避免，他能做的只有攥紧被单，咬紧枕巾试图缓解这疼痛。

房门突然被打开，这是何宜霖被关进来之后第一次看见自然光，映入他眼帘的是一双锃光的皮靴，何宜霖疲惫地顺着往上看，只见那人披着熨得一丝不苟的大衣，穿着笔挺的西装，甚至里面还系这他最爱的领带。  
那人走进，走到床边，握住何宜霖好像又细了一圈的手腕，在手背上献上忠诚的一吻。  
“教父。”  
“你还有脸... ...”面对这个他曾经最信任的下属，何宜霖只有怨恨。  
何宜霖盯着眼前英俊的男人看了一会儿，笑出了声，胸膛剧烈地震颤，像是要喘不过气来：  
“我现在还是教父吗，教父先生？”  
面对何宜霖的挑衅，眼前的男人只是无奈抿唇，好像在看一个无理取闹的情人。

何氏反叛事件三个月后，新任教父宣布前任教父何宜霖的真实性别为OMEGA，并且同时宣布要娶他作为自己的妻子。这里遵守物竞天择的自然规律，没有人有权利阻止胜利者对失败者做任何事。  
婚礼上的何宜霖褪去了昔日的阴郁，穿着圣洁的白色西装默然站立于新任教父身边，了无生气似只是一尊云石塑像。

何宜霖本就面相柔和不似一个ALPHA，被强行分化成OMEGA后更是多了一份原本根本不会出现在他身上的温柔。  
侍从不是这个黑暗世界的人，他只是一个普通的刚分化的ALPHA，他能够嗅到何宜霖身上浅浅的花香，本能的被他引诱。侍从不自觉跟随何宜霖走进卫生间，而何宜霖毫不避讳的在侍从面前褪下西装裤，黑色的袜圈像第二层肌肤锢住纤细的小腿，白色的内裤包裹圆润的臀部。何宜霖好像没有看到小侍从，自顾自坐上洗手台，分开双腿自慰起来。刚刚被强行改造成OMEGA，何宜霖体内信息素紊乱，他好像永远处于发情期，永远水流不止，永远不知饱足。  
侍从愣住了，忘了走出去，手指在后穴抽插带出水声，在侍从耳边无限放大，侍从感觉自己硬了。侍从露骨地盯着嶙峋细瘦的手指在嫣红穴口不熟练进进出出，心想着这样真的能满足他吗？这真的能满足这位淫荡的新嫁夫吗？

“你就打算这样看着？”何宜霖瞥了眼小侍从，说道。  
小侍从艰难的吞了口唾液，挣扎着走近。何宜霖嫌他慢，伸手拽了人一把，把人拉近自己怀里。  
侍从发现这位新嫁夫肩膀竟然比自己一个ALPHA还要宽一些。  
“亲我。”何宜霖吩咐，他傲慢惯了，就算是近三个月的封闭囚禁生涯也无法抹去他这份骄纵，而这与生俱来的刻在骨子里份高傲最为压人。侍从身为一个ALPHA却不自觉为眼前这个OMEGA下跪，虔诚地去亲吻他的脚趾。  
久违的高高在上的感觉对何宜霖来说比任何恭维都要舒心比任何性爱都能带来快感。湿漉漉的吻顺着流畅的腿部线条向上，一路吻上柔软的大腿根。何宜霖倒是想多享受一小会儿这难得的能够掌控局面的时间，可不断收缩的小穴往外淌水，催促着急切地需要什么粗大的东西填充进去。何宜霖抬起一条腿，踩在侍从的肩膀将人往外推。  
“操我。”何宜霖对着侍从张开双腿，鲜红的吻痕烙在白皙的腿根像雪地里开出的鲜花。而造成这一切的就是侍从本人。  
侍从站起身卡住何宜霖的腰让那双长得不可思议的腿缠上自己的腰，扶着性器重重肏进去。何宜霖不压抑自己的嗓子，醇厚的呻吟从喉口溢出，为侍从的进攻吹响号角。侍从在此之前从未有过和OMEGA做爱的经历，和何宜霖是第一次，他克制不住自己横冲直撞的欲望，硕大的龟头一遍遍顶开被改造过的窄小的穴口，想要造访那处能够孕育生命的秘密花园。  
何宜霖不在乎疼痛，在他身上作乱的人因他而沉迷已让他感到足够满足。他手脚并用缠住侍从，想要索取更多。  
侍从的信息素的味道是雨后泥土的馨香，虽为ALPHA却没有什么攻击性，何宜霖很喜欢，他完全可以用自己已经柔化的变得过分香甜的OMEGA信息素去入侵他的意志力。何宜霖纠缠小侍从缠得更热烈，他抱紧眼前的ALPHA，允许他亲吻自己的嘴唇，拉扯自己的发丝，允许他执拗地侵入自己新生的腔体。  
甚至，何宜霖甚至不在乎让侍从标记自己。当侍从凑近他的脖颈，灼热的呼吸扑打在自己的被迫改变形态的腺体时，何宜霖没有阻止，他自暴自弃的希望侍从能够干脆利落地咬破腺体，他实在不知道除了这样还能用什么办法去报复那个背叛者。

一声枪响，小侍从的脑袋多了一个血洞，鲜血溅了何宜霖一脸，可怜的ALPHA已经没了呼吸，还有些温度的身体往下坠，填充在体内的性器抽出，丰沛的汁水顺着腿根滑落。他那背叛的忠犬冷着一张脸，看不出情绪。  
尸体被跟随一起来的人拖出去，也不知道会被怎样处理。何宜霖与男人对视，措不及防地被翻过身摁在洗手台上，臀部撅起。新婚丈夫的阴茎破开被妻子被别人肏软的甬道，蛮不讲理地捅进生殖腔折磨娇嫩的新发育器官。  
何宜霖发出这场性爱中的第一声痛呼，他被死死钉在丈夫身下无法反抗。男人强硬地捏住何宜霖柔软的脸颊强迫他抬头看着眼前的梳洗镜：  
“你是我的。”

何宜霖呆呆的看着镜子中的自己，大半张脸沾着鲜血，头发潮湿，眼角泛水，嘴唇红肿，脖子上缀这几枚吻痕。他从未想过自己会有这样的一天，被强行改造成OMEGA，依赖一个他以前从来没正眼看过的ALPHA生存。  
性器顶到最深处，牙齿咬破腺体信息素注入血液。玫瑰被尖锐的刀刃彻底割断，被制作成精美的标本从此成为一个人私人珍藏。  
“我会成为你的妻子，会怀上你的孩子，可是我永远不会爱你... ...”何宜霖咬牙切齿说道，身后人的入侵让他腰愈发的塌低，凭借男人手臂的力气才能勉强撑住，他恨透了这个男人，却又无法逃离。  
“你爱过谁啊何宜霖，你爱过谁？”男人喟叹一般地问，一下顶得比一下深，好像要把人肏死在自己身下，“只要能把你留在我身边就够了。”

微凉的精液着陆温床，何宜霖被搂在怀里强制吸收来自丈夫的馈赠。  
这里会产生我和他的孩子，何宜霖捂着自己的肚子想到，对此他既厌恶，又莫名的产生一种怜惜的感情。  
一场性爱结束，何宜霖整个人都被男人金属腥味的信息素包围，ALPHA的信息素压迫他几乎站不稳。男人看了眼丢在地上的皱巴巴的下装，脱下外套把何宜霖包裹了个严实，男人个头比何宜霖还要高一些，几乎两米，大衣披在何宜霖身上下摆垂到小腿。男人抱起何宜霖往外走，对守在门外的人说，婚礼可以结束了。

B  
何宜霖已经有了男人的孩子六个月了，被转移到这处隐蔽的舒适的别墅也有差不多五个月的时间了。他身边24小时有仆人跟随，男人怕他干出什么事情来。  
何宜霖坐在落地窗边的躺椅上晒太阳，懒洋洋的眯着眼，有一搭没一搭地抚摸已经高高隆起的肚子。一开始何宜霖不是没有想过要弄掉这个孩子，可这个念头一出来就恶心得想要干呕，他舍不得，他好像真的被体内强制植入OMEGA基因所影响，变得心软了。他不知道该如何面对这个他正在孕育的孩子，他应当是爱的，可是这孩子体内也流淌着那个男人的血液。想到这里，何宜霖便忍不住孕吐，翻身起来接过仆人递过的吐桶，却什么都吐不出来。

男人回来了，这次却异常急切，他直接走进房间里挥手让仆人出去，抱起何宜霖把人压在床上，何宜霖推搡着男人，却只是螳臂当车。  
“你发什么疯！”何宜霖瞪着眼前的男人骂。男人很想告诉何宜霖，他一点也不适合生气，这双眼睛生得过分漂亮也过分温柔，就算生气也带不出什么怒意，更别说是卸去权势这层外壳后。  
“宜霖，我这次差点就回不来了。”  
“所以呢？”何宜霖觉得可笑，这和他说有什么用呢，他大概是全天下最希望男人去死的人。  
男人看着何宜霖，哼笑一声，温柔的吻住惦念许久的嘴唇，双手握住大腿顺势撩起裙边。自从转移到这里后，何宜霖很久没有穿过裤装，别墅里没有外人，况且现在正大着肚子，裤装哪里有裙装方便。  
“所以我回来告诉你我还活着，你也还能活着。”  
杀人诛心莫过于此，男人剥夺了何宜霖享有小半生的权势自由将他囚禁在身边，还要用从何宜霖手中争夺来的权势占有何宜霖剩下的岁月。  
这具半路出家的OMEGA躯体已经被调教至成熟，鼻子闻到男人的信息素气味下身就忍不住流水，黏腻的体液打湿男人的宽厚的手掌，而男人对妻子的渴望都一一满足。有着粗大指节的手指探入湿热的穴口，轻车熟路寻到前列腺摁压起来。自从何宜霖怀孕后男人已经很久没有碰过何宜霖了，一直都是何宜霖自我满足，就算是怀孕前期这种轻度的性爱也并不会危害孩子的健康，所以男人看在眼里也没有多加阻止。  
而现在不一样了。  
“有六个月了吧？”男人问。  
“你难道不知道？”何宜霖冷笑着反问，这是什么多余的问题，自从夺权成功后自己这个失败者就一直生活在他的监视下，一举一动男人都了如指掌。  
男人不再说话，他让何宜霖侧躺在床上，细细扩张，捞起何宜霖的一条腿，扶着性器缓缓插入，他实在想念何宜霖得紧，这半年来他都快弄不清楚自己是更爱何宜霖这个人还是何宜霖的皮囊。  
就算主人再厌恶自己的丈夫，身体却热衷追逐快感，许久没有被如此彻底侵犯过的身体渴求被占有，OMEGA天性如此。  
陌生而熟悉的快感从脊柱窜到脑海，带着他回忆起一场又一场精神强迫肉体却收获快乐的性爱。潮湿的呻吟从喉口发出，何宜霖一点都不想承认自己被取悦了。何宜霖下意识护住肚子，下一刻却又松开。男人的手代替了原本何宜霖的手摆放的位置，轻轻揉着肚皮：  
“放心，我不会让你受伤的。”  
“你最好把我肏流产... ...”何宜霖呻吟着诅咒道，他是认真的，他想着最好连带着把他一起肏死在床上。以前觉得死在床上是一件及其丢脸的事，现在想来只要是死亡就是解脱。  
“我舍不得，我哪里舍得。”男人不断亲吻何宜霖泛红的耳骨，低声呢喃，“流产你会受伤的... ...”  
男人是温柔是利刃，却劈不散何宜霖的理智，何宜霖清醒地恨着他，囚禁强制下的温存并不能使他滋生哪怕是一丁点儿的斯德哥尔摩情节，优渥的生活于他而言不过是枷锁，不能带给他任何快乐。  
怀孕的身体很敏感，没几下就被肏射了，何宜霖轻轻颤抖着射出浊白的液体，男人一下一下拍着何宜霖的背脊帮他顺气。体内的性器还硬着，男人放缓了抽插的速度，原本搭在肚子上的手往上捏着已经开始涨奶的胸脯帮人转移这份集中在下体的过载的快感。奶尖在手指的揉搓下肿大坚硬，乳孔微微张开。何宜霖喉咙里滚出一连串的压抑的湿漉的呻吟，毛茸茸的鼻音听得男人想多疼疼他，又想让他疼一疼。半透明的乳白液体从乳尖泌出打湿指腹，于此同时后穴又涌出一大股液体，何宜霖不住地绞紧穴肉。  
男人很久没有碰过何宜霖了，第一次有点快，但他还是尽量从温暖的肠道里抽出来，体贴地把精液洒在何宜霖的尾椎。

“你为什么不放过我... ...”何宜霖头脑昏沉，有气无力地问。  
“你当初又为什么要救我？”男人回答，他是年幼的何宜霖捡到的一条狗，也是何宜霖这辈子唯一一次看错了人。  
男人以手捂住何宜霖湿润的眼眸，感受到眼泪淌湿掌心，这是何宜霖对他第一次示弱。男人搂紧何宜霖，埋首肩颈，用自己的信息素的气息包裹何宜霖，安抚自己的OMEGA。

我不在乎你爱我，你能够恨我我已心满意足，男人抱着何宜霖想道。何宜霖是他的妻子，会诞下他的孩子，会恨他一辈子。

BE HAPPY FAMILY.


End file.
